


ces enfants bizarres.

by leothequeenn



Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF), ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, abop kiddos, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of abop kiddo fanfics that started only because of the fact that my tag on tumblr for them is "abop kiddos" and it sprouted from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ces enfants bizarres.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> the summary for this one: luke always steals alex's toys. this time, he doesn't think it's such a bad thing.

Alex hated whenever Luke steals his toys. Well, Alex knew why he did it too (apparently, Luke had this huge, huge,  _huge_ crush on this blond kid, Robin, but _shhh_ , you didn’t hear that from him) and Alex didn’t really understand it that much since boys and girls both have cooties. But, Luke, of course, every day, came and stole away some LEGO man that Alex was playing with and the black-haired first grader was forced to pout, because how else was he going to get his favorite LEGO man back?

Robin, however, saw this from across the room and although Alex could tell he’s grateful Luke brought him his favorite LEGO man (Alex hated this too) he headed over and, in return for Luke’s theft, gave Alex a cool looking sandwich that definitely had his favorite meat on it. Alex just really hoped there isn’t anything hot on it though, since Robin was magical, and could withstand hot stuff. Luke gave him the name _Dragon_ , and Alex thought that was pretty cool.

Robin was cool. Alex liked Robin, despite the stuff that Luke does for Robin, but that was okay because he just knew he does it because he liked him. Either way, Alex was still pouting, his glasses perching on the tip of his nose, too lazy to push them up. He liked sitting crossed legged like a pretzel, it made him look smaller and more vulnerable to the teacher -- who, hopefully, would make Robin give the LEGO man back. In the distance, Alex could hear Connor, a stronger first grader who Alex was afraid of until this year -- seriously, he should wrestle like those guys on TV -- and he could tell that Connor was leaning on the much shorter Robin, who was saying that one day he’ll grow. Connor didn’t believe any of it, as far as Alex can tell.

Connor was saying things like, “lemme know when that happens!” and Robin tried to push him away, obviously pouting as hard as Alex was. Alex didn’t believe that Robin will grow, either. But then again, Luke was taller than some second graders Alex knew, and so maybe Robin will get one of those growing things? Alex didn’t know what they were called, so whatever. Maybe Robin will get one of those things. Robin apparently knew what they were called too, and he was positive it was going to happen. Connor and Alex, though, not so much.

Alex was still pouting because of the loss of his new LEGO man that the school had bought for the classroom, and he was contemplating whether or not to eat the cool sandwich Robin gave him. He decided to eat it anyway, even though lunch time didn’t start until after recess (but it was cold out, so they were having indoor recess which was Luke’s favorite thing -- Alex just thought it was a bit boring) and so he started chomping down on the sandwich.

A little giggle from beside him, back a few feet came out of nowhere. Alex turned to the sound and found a smaller girl smiling at him. What did she want?

The boy turned back to his sandwich and continued eating, but started to blush whenever she sat closer to him, her legs folded up and pressed against her chest as she played with her hands (and Alex noticed that her nails were blue). Her eyes were brown and her hair was an even darker shade and was super long, and was tucked back into a very delicate, special braid that Alex knew had an even more special name, but he didn’t really know that kind of stuff. It didn’t help that she was taking the braid out, too, and messily re-braiding it.

Alex somehow also noticed that, as she was taking the braid out, her hair was even longer and wavier, and he didn’t know why he noticed that, either, but he did.

“Did you know that blue whales are pregnant with their babies for the same amount of months as our mommies?”

The question caught the boy off-guard (he even stopped chewing to look at her) and she was just continuing to rebraid her hair. Like she hadn’t just said the most weirdest and random fact that came to her head. Alex felt like internally screaming. Not only because this girl in his class was talking to him but he just found out some fact that he didn’t really want to know (babies came from storks, duh. Does that mean whales have storks too?) but the fact that she was talking to him was just enough. There was a _girl_ talking to him, saying weird facts to him instead of anyone else in the class and Alex felt kind of… Honored. In a weird way.

 _Don’t mess this up!_ Alex really never talked to girls. They had cooties, they didn't really like him, but this one was talking to him and she was… Kinda cute, okay? He thought of a way to answer her fact that she just randomly stated; maybe he could use some of the knowledge that they learned that day in math to impress her. And, of course, trying to come up with anything, the best he could come up with was -- “uh, I gotta go pee, bye!” He got up and raced across the room, past the helpers of the lunch ladies (who, on regular days normally watched them outside on the playground) and ran to the boys bathroom. What was wrong with him?

Whenever he was running to the bathroom, he had seen the look on her face and saw that she looked confused. She probably thought she said something bad. Alex looked at the mirror, and decided to just brave it out and talk to her because she was a girl and she wanted to talk to him. He stepped out of the bathroom, only to jump whenever he heard, “pine cones open up their scales whenever the air is too dry,” and he turned to look at the short girl. She was probably shorter than Robin, or at least the same height.

Alex stuttered out a “uh…” and had heat rising to his face, because the same girl was talking to him and wasn’t scared of or upset at him. Even if he stepped back a bit, considering to go back into the bathroom. He wasn’t brave. He messed up.

He had to do this.

The girl smiled and said, “my name’s Grace,” in a cute accent that Alex was unfamiliar with. He was glad though that she finally introduced herself because he didn’t know it, even if they were in the same class. “I have more facts if you want to hear more… If not, then I-I could just go,” Grace said and Alex’s face burnt (it was probably a strawberry red). He readjusted his glasses and stepped out from the bathroom completely, the door closing behind him so he couldn’t try and hide in it again. “We’re also having lunch time soon, too.” It was quiet before she added, “and I could share my Cheetos with you.” She played with the ends of her plaid dress she was wearing, and she looked around nervously.

Before he could stop it, Alex literally shouted out yes, probably so he could hear his own answer over his pounding heart which was a little silly, because he shouldn’t have to have a pounding heart. This was a girl. A very cute girl. Ugh.

Grace just smiled, not taken back by the certain yell, and rather she giggled and started to head back to the classroom, muttering out small facts that she remembered off the top of her head to Alex. Alex kept up with her, kept close to her because she was weird but it was a good weird and was that what Luke was talking about?

Despite Alex’s weird feelings, they reached the classroom and they sat back down where his sandwich was (his desk, and he figured Grace could probably sit in Luke’s seat which was right next to him). With one glance at the sandwich, though, Alex could tell that there was a bite mark in it, and he knew that it was either Luke or Connor, both of which he didn’t care about at the moment because Grace opened up her lunch box, opening up a bag of Cheetos. She quickly put the bag in the middle of the two desks, and Alex made a joke about how girls had cooties. She just laughed it off, and Alex thought, as he took a Cheeto at the same time she did, maybe she didn’t have cooties. He was sharing Cheetos with her anyway.

“Girls and boys both have cooties, duh,” Grace grinned and Alex’s face heated up, because she had a cute smile and a cute gap in her teeth and he hadn’t noticed that before but that didn’t matter. Ugh, don’t mess _this_ up, Alex.

“Apparently,” Alex joked and she laughed, taking a bite of her Cheeto. “That’s okay though.” She looked like she was thinking that little bit over, before she suddenly nodded and took another Cheeto. Alex took a bite of his sandwich, regardless if Luke or Connor took a bite.

“Did you know bread can get mold? It’s called bread mold, actually, that’s a funny name.” Grace said suddenly, and Alex looked at his sandwich before slowly setting it down with a scowl. She laughed. “Oops…”

“No, it’s okay, it’s a lame-o sandwich anyway,” Alex grinned, before quickly adding, “tell me more facts.”

Grace imitated his actions, grinning ear to ear whenever she heard him say that. And Alex spent the rest of recess and lunch listening to her random facts that she somehow knew and somehow memorized. And hey, it made her happy, which, in turn, made him happy.

Suddenly, Luke stealing his toys probably wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> rip me


End file.
